wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Slatestar
Slatestar is a sleek-furred, slate-gray tom with amber eyes. Description Appearance :Coming Soon Character :Coming Soon Abilities :Coming Soon Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Coming Soon Adulthood :Coming Soon Ceremonies :Coming Soon Leadership Leader of RockClan :Preceded by: Runningstar :Succeeded by: Creekstar Nine Lives #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue #Unknown cat - Unknown virtue ::: - All lives lost to a wound inflicted by Firepoppy in RockClan Archive 54 Summary of Leadership After the stepping down of Runningstar, Slatestream - his deputy - took up the role of RockClan leader. After receiving his nine lives and leader name of Slatestar, he named Creekfrost as his deputy. (seen in RockClan Archive 50) For the first few moons of his leadership, Slatestar had a relatively peaceful reign. However, this would be cut short, in the aftermath of Sunfire stealing some CaveClan apprentices. As a result, CaveClan cats went onto RockClan territory to get back their cats... which, at the following gathering, caused a fight between the two Clans, resulting in the death of a RockClan warrior. (seen in Gatherings Archive 3) The fights caused tension between RockClan and CaveClan. Of course, each Clan blamed the other for things that they didn't do, and one of these caused Slatestar's downfall. After a CaveClan warrior, Oilpelt, was killed by a rogue, RockClan got blamed for the deed - and Firepoppy, CaveClan's deputy, was so angered that she had to send a revenge patrol on RockClan. (seen in CaveClan Archive 17) The CaveClan cats attacked RockClan for revenge, and Slatestar met Firepoppy in battle... who gave him a blow to the neck that not even StarClan could heal. Instead of one life being lost - the intention of Firepoppy - he ended up losing all nine to the wound, because of how bad it was. (seen in RockClan Archive 54) Because of his sudden death, Slatestar had a short leadership - of which lasted approximately eight moons. (length of leadership taken from when Runningstar steps down in RockClan Archive 50, to when Slatestar dies in RockClan Archive 54) Deputies and Medicine Cats Deputies #Creekfrost - from Slatestar's promotion to leadership in RockClan Archive 50 to his death in RockClan Archive 54. Being the deputy at Slatestar's death, he ended up succeeding him as leader. Medicine Cats #Risingsun - Served under Slatestar from his promotion to leadership in RockClan Archive 50 to his death in RockClan Archive 54. Risingsun was RockClan's medicine cat for the entirety of Slatestar's leadership. As well as this, the medicine cat served under Runningstar for part of his leadership as well. After Slatestar's death, Risingsun would continue to serve under Creekstar. Pedigree :Coming Soon Relationships Family :Coming Soon Love Interests :Coming Soon Friends :Coming Soon Other :Coming Soon Quotes :Coming Soon Trivia *Despite being Brams' third cat to reach a leader position on any Warriors RP wiki, he is the first to have been a deputy before he became leader. **Alderstar (from FCRP) and Bramblestar, the two leaders which Brams has also RP'D, were both never deputies o.o . *Originally, Slatestar was going to die as a deputy... so he was lucky to even become a Clan leader xD. **...but as a result, he lost all nine lives in one go. Images Life Pixels Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:RockClan Cats Category:Mentor Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats RP'D by Bramblefire Category:StarClan Cats